diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Soul
Souls, also called Spirits, are the immortal, incorporeal forms or inner-selves of sapient beings. Lore Souls carry energy within them that is released if they are shattered.Diablo III, Soulsmasher Souls may be stored in objects,Diablo III, The Wailing HostDiablo III, Maghda's Tormented Soul and can be split apart.Diablo III, Torn Soul Human souls can be used to empower objects through certain means.Diablo III, Arma Mortis Part of a soul may be torn away from its greater whole, leaving the victim still alive.Diablo II Manual Essence can be extracted from souls.Rise of the Necromancer, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2017-06-30 Through resurrection, a soul may be returned to the body of the deceased, but must be performed at the deceased's body.Diablo I, Additionally, Necromancers may summon spirits to inhabit bodies.Summoning Spells, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2014-06-16 Undead may exist without a soul''Diablo III, '' . Angel Souls Angels, in theory, have some kind of essence that would allow absorption by the Black Soulstone in a manner similar to demons.Book of Tyrael Each angel is a manifestation of Anu's power. A deceased angel is effectively reborn through the Crystal Arch as a manifestation of this power, but the reborn angel is a different individual from the one preceding it.Storm of Light The only two (known) angels to ever break that pattern are Izual and Tyrael. Izual's spirit was bound to a creature of the Black AbyssDiablo II, The Harrowing, and he took on demonic traits, including the ability to be reborn in Hell. No replacement for Izual came from the Arch.Diablo III, Izual's Descent Tyrael was able to regain physical form after his destruction at Mount Arreat and return to Heaven on his own accord, an event that was without precedent. When angels die, sometimes a burst of light (in rare cases it is of humanoid form), can be seen being released from their broken bodies.Diablo III, Act IV Demon Souls 's soul]] The souls of demons are always reborn in the Burning Hells.Diablo III, Enraged Phantasm Lore The Great Evils have souls capable of being stored in soulstones.Book of Cain Human Souls According to Adria, when a human dies "before they are ready," their soul, strong or weak, will try to cling to the mortal realm. Devoid of concious thought, their continued existence is a scream of denial. They care for nothing for their own lingering rage. Some angry spirits will cling to any corpse that has its muscles and sinew intact, puppeteering them in a macabre imitation of life. Zakarum states that the souls of virtuous humans are rewarded in Heaven while the souls of the wicked sinners are punished in the Burning Hells, though Deckard Cain noted there was little evidence for this belief. He believed that human souls passed on to an unknown location, beyond the reach of Heaven or Hell. That said, the souls of the most ruthless, hate-filled and aggressive soldiers of mortal wars often come to reside in Hell, residing in fires of eternal punishment.To Hell and Back The Umbaru believe that the souls of the departed enter the Unformed LandDiablo III, Visage of Giyua and become spirits.Diablo III, Zunimassa's Vision The Priests of Rathma believe that when one dies, their soul passes to the next plane of existence, where they will carry out a role in maintaining the Balance.Legacy of Blood Malthael found that by following the 'sound' of human souls, he discovered that they had come to reside in the Pandemonium Fortress (or perhaps more specifically, the former resting place of the Worldstone.Diablo III, The Path of Wisdom The souls in the fortress were later bound there and used to amplify his power, before the Nephalem defeated him, apparently allowing the souls to move on.Diablo III, Act V, Angel of Death Human souls are malleable. Both the light and darkness that is found within can be used to empower weapons. Parts of a human soul can be torn away, while the greater whole of the soul remains intact. This soul can be 'mended' by taking from the souls of others.Moon of the Spider Succubi have the ability to extract human souls and take them to Hell.The Awakening Some human souls are said to be stronger than others.Book of Adria: A Diablo Bestiary Very rarely, perhaps twice every ten millennia, there is a human soul so full of life that death cannot claim it. If the human perishes, they return to walk the world of the living. This is not the same thing as undeath. Only two individuals are known to have this gift (or curse), one of them being Siggard.Demonsbane Other Khazra possess souls.Diablo III, Act I Souls can physically manifest in the mortal realm in the form of Wraiths.Wraith, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2014-06-15 Spirits also exist outside Sanctuary—some materials act as a beacon for them.Diablo III, Belt of Transcendence The Primordial Soul came into existence before the beginning of time.Diablo III, Primordial Soul References Category:Lore